


实习生的实习日

by fareyewell



Series: The Memo 备忘录 [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, Office Sex, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fareyewell/pseuds/fareyewell





	实习生的实习日

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyeth0206](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyeth0206/gifts).



“茶水间在那里，没有热水的话就等一会。”

“好的。”

“如果你要找希基先生或者强森先生，他们在那边的办公室。”

“好的。”

“肯威先生如果要喝茶……”

“茶叶在他的柜子里，我知道。”

刻薄的玛丽小姐终于露出了一点微笑。

“那我大概没什么需要叮嘱你的了，”助理说，“具体的工作肯威先生会安排，你问他就好。”

不等康纳再说什么，她毫不犹豫地转身向外面走去，门一晃一晃，玛丽小姐飞快钻上了街边的汽车，盘的工工整整的发髻消失在车门后面，她和未婚夫要去度个假了。

康纳跑到门口又张望了一下，汽车遥遥消失在街角。暑假的尾声，其实现在应该去度假的应该是他和海尔森，但是这个老混蛋，他把康纳准备好的活动计划表丢进了垃圾桶，并且在一大早扔给年轻人一套崭新的正装。

“来上班，小子。”

康纳简直难以置信。艾芙琳——康纳在人类学课程上认识的学姐，就住在珍妮姑姑家隔壁，约了康纳一起参加一个有关有色人种平权的交流活动。海尔森本来对这件事不以为意，但是在康纳某次拜访艾芙琳却带回了珍妮做的松饼之后，做父亲的开始处处使绊子。

“你从来没跟我说过她住在珍妮家隔壁。”

“我说了，”康纳反驳，“事实上我刚刚认识艾芙琳的时候我就告诉你了——但是你貌似连人家的名字都没记住。我有时候怀疑工作才是你儿子吧。”

海尔森不知道自己是该翻个白眼还是叹口气：“康纳——我不工作咱俩都得饿肚子，我真的不想再就你和工作哪个重要这件事继续跟你纠缠了，你这个小混蛋。”

“我也不准备跟你谈这个，”他的儿子抱起手满脸抗拒，“但是你显然对于家庭生活过于不关注的一点。”

“我以为我几乎每天晚上履行‘做丈夫’的职责足够让你满意了？”海尔森嗤笑，下流地暗示道，每当他想要让康纳闭嘴的时候，几句混账话十分管用。果不其然康纳瞬间红了脸，抓紧了自己的杯子看起来想要把它扔到海尔森的头上。

“或许改天让你真的体验一下成年人的辛苦，你就会停止跟在我后面仿佛一个小怨妇一样鸡毛蒜皮地唠叨了。”

但是康纳万万没想到所谓的“体验”是这个意思。

“这——蠢爆了。”

“你意识到你在说自己吗？”

“不！我是说，”康纳拽了拽领子，“这太难受了。”

“但是挺适合你，很好看，”海尔森难得不吝夸赞，他背着手对狼崽左右打量，康纳穿上正装之后显得精神而英气，虽然脸庞尚且稚嫩，但是看起来还是像模像样的，“啊，我想就算你什么都不会，做个花瓶也足够了。”

“我觉得这不是夸奖。”

“那你可以认为它是，现在，”海尔森为他拉开门，“该去上班了。”

康纳嘟嘟囔囔，但是没什么办法，活动在前两天已经开始了，而海尔森——卑鄙的老肯威，用一些“特殊手段”导致了康纳的缺席。狼崽气愤不已，活动是没他的份了，除了去海尔森的公司实习，也实在没什么事情再等着他去消磨时间。

送走玛丽小姐，康纳返回了海尔森的办公室，他的父亲坐在桌前对着一堆档案忙的抬不起头。

“给我倒杯茶，康纳。”

“我以为我是给你做秘书的。”

“没错。茶叶在——”

“柜子里。”康纳翻了个白眼。海尔森抽空看了眼难得正装的狼崽，康纳的漂亮屁股和长腿被贴身裁剪的布料勾勒得让人心痒，海尔森几乎能想象到自己拥住他、抚摸他，亲吻青年的脸庞和……

“我猜这样就行了？”康纳从柜子里挑出了一个白瓷的杯子，海尔森能看出他的不耐烦，男人挑挑眉：“你的工作态度很有问题啊，小肯威先生。”

“我的工作态度好——得——很。”康纳咬牙切齿，他把杯子端过去，海尔森伸出手作势要接，他看见父亲嘴角一抹得逞的微笑一闪而过。

杯子滑落了下去，质量意外结实的脆响之后泼了一地茶水。

“你！”

“那边有抹布，”海尔森嘴角噙着笑，“擦掉。”

“凭什么！”康纳愤怒道，“你是故意的！”

“没错。现在去擦掉，跪下去擦掉。因为我说的（Because I said so.）。”海尔森说，他同儿子对视，目光逐渐冻结。康纳僵着脸一动不动了半天，终于屈服了。

狼崽取来了抹布，在满心不甘中弯下身，突然注意到海尔森在盯着自己，康纳感到一阵颤栗的羞耻感席卷了他，青年忍住跳起来同父亲大吵一架的冲动，努力让自己显得规规矩矩，他跪俯下去把地上的水渍擦掉，地板把他的膝盖硌的有些疼，康纳咬咬牙，突然意识到自己已经在父亲的脚边了，海尔森的皮鞋几乎和他的手碰在一起，他抬起头，看见男人灰蓝的眼睛。

“我突然觉得让你来上班是个非常好的主意……”海尔森若有所思，这让康纳迷茫了一下，但是在看到男人胯下一大包鼓起时他猛然惊醒。海尔森的手伸向了自己的裤子，狼崽恼羞成怒地丢开抹布想要制止他。

“你适可而止！”

“我还什么都没做呢，”海尔森回答得飞快，就像他解开裤子的速度一样，那根精神奕奕的器官弹出来展示在康纳面前，“但是我现在想做点什么了。”

康纳瞪他，而“老板”却睥睨一笑，伸手把玩青年的小辫子：“别浪费时间，康纳，我知道你想。”

“我不想！”康纳简直忍无可忍，但是那根熟悉的阴茎看起来十分诱人，他感到一阵口渴感舔舐着喉咙，声音干哑，“你简直……简直……”

“容我提醒你，我刚刚让查尔斯上来给我送文件……”

“我出去买咖啡。”

海尔森不等他起身就按住了狼崽的脑袋把他压到了自己腿间，康纳惊呼一声，前液沾在了他嘴角。狼崽紧张兮兮，他甚至产生了门锁被转开的幻听，海尔森像是安抚小宠物一样摸了摸他的发顶：“别紧张，我也不知道他什么时候上来。”

这根本没有任何安慰作用！康纳差点跳起来尖叫，但是刚刚开口就被那根东西堵住了嘴，海尔森毫不客气地直接把老二捅进了儿子的嘴里。

“如果你担心被人看到，你可以到我的桌子下面去。”海尔森卡住康纳的下颚阻止他退开或是反抗，康纳被他噎得眼角通红，手忙脚乱间被男人逼进了办公桌下狭小逼仄的空间，那里太小了，对于康纳这个身高和体型都非常不友好，他只好盘腿蜷缩起来，扶住了父亲的大腿，海尔森像是满意一样轻轻哼笑，康纳皱着眉，含住那根过大的器官慢慢舔起来。

老实说在他们的性爱中，口交并不是常见的项目，海尔森从来懒得照顾狼崽的前面，康纳也很抗拒用上面的嘴去吞下父亲的生殖器。如果只是肉体贴合的挤压和冲撞，康纳还能闭起眼睛做只鸵鸟，但是当海尔森存在感过强的老二塞进他嘴里的时候……

门突然被推开了，康纳猛地一惊，差点跳起来掀翻办公桌，海尔森不动声色地向前靠了一些，勃起的巨物堵住了桌子底下的小秘密。查尔斯·李狐疑地站在门口，打量着只有海尔森的办公室。

“那个小……康纳呢？”他忍不住问，介于老板的儿子和自己关系恶劣，没见到康纳让他放松了不少。

“买咖啡去了，你知道，年轻人刚刚上班总是很容易犯困。”海尔森回答得气定神闲，他手里掂着一支笔，后背挺得笔直，看起来不怒自威。

“我早就建议您别让他来添麻烦了，”查尔斯絮絮叨叨地把文件放到办公桌上，“您看，年轻人去参加参加假期活动多好，跑来这里玩什……您怎么了？”

他的尽职尽责的员工困惑地盯着海尔森额角滑下的汗水，做老板的往桌子前面又靠近了一些，桌下传来轻轻的碰的一声，似乎是他踢到了桌板：“没什么，”海尔森说，随手抹掉了汗珠，优雅得一如既往，“这天气还是有点热了，我也该让康纳给我带杯冷饮的。”

查尔斯皱起眉，看起来还想说什么，但是被老板拦住了话头。

“如果没什么别的事情，”肯威先生指了指那些文件，“闲聊或许能等到下班以后？”

说着他猛地抽了下肩膀。

“噢——唔，”海尔森忙摆了摆手，“小心别被——桌子磕到。”

查尔斯抽抽嘴角：“您真该让康纳回家——他在的时候您太容易分心了，我会在楼下等他回来的时候告诉他的。”

海尔森面色古怪地似乎想说什么，但是查尔斯已经转身离开了，他的员工带上门之前给了他一个谴责的眼神，桌下同时传来一声压抑的冷笑。

好吧。海尔森翻了个白眼。

而听到关门的声音之后康纳才忍不住轻轻咳嗽起来，做父亲的退开椅子让他的狼崽能从办公桌下面爬出来，康纳嘴唇湿润、面色殷红，被汗水打湿的头发黏在他的脸颊和脖子上，他充满恼火和羞赧，海尔森看着他怒气冲冲又嫌弃地用手背蹭着嘴巴，忍不住轻笑，把狼崽拉到自己腿上。

“绝对没有下一次，你听见了吗，绝——对!”康纳在被海尔森捏住下巴的时候指着他威胁道，刚刚的对话他全听去了，现在怒气冲冲。父亲不耐烦地打开他的手：“指着别人很不礼貌，康纳。”

“射在别人嘴里也很不礼貌。”狼崽学着他说话，但是顺从地接住了海尔森递上来的杯子，里面的茶换成了清水，康纳鼓着腮帮子漱了漱口，随后被海尔森拉进一个湿漉漉的亲吻里。男人的手在康纳的腰窝和屁股上游移抚摸，另一只手像是逗什么小动物一样碰着儿子的下颌。

“你硬了。”

“……闭嘴。”康纳这下连脖子都红了，海尔森解开他的裤子去摸青年的身体，情动的体温入手一片滚烫，康纳敏感地哆嗦着喘气。

“起来，把衣服脱掉，让我看看。”海尔森捏了捏掌下的臀肉，狼崽的腰束在衣料的裁线下，让人想入非非，男人伸手把对方衣服的前襟解更开，凑近在那片肌肤上亲了亲，“你湿了吗，小狗崽？”

“这还没有下班！”康纳把他的脸推开，气冲冲的，但是海尔森触到了他绷紧的臀肉，狼崽的眼睛里闪着亢奋和羞涩，他现在肯定饥渴得要命。

“所以我是老板——把衣服脱掉，转过去，趴在桌子上。”

“……你就是这样对待你的员工？！”康纳难以置信，他咬住了嘴唇，“放开我！我不玩了，我要回家！”

“怎么可能，只是你，”海尔森毫不理会儿子的抗拒，他摸进康纳的内裤里抚慰对方已经流出前液的勃起，“但是如果你真的是我的秘书——嗯哼，我想我不介意抛下所有的工作，每天锁着门潜规则你——你觉得把你按在落地窗上做怎么样？我会射满你，然后让你夹着一屁股精液坐在我腿上开会。”

“……你是变态！我要告诉你的员工！你这个变态！”康纳被他的下流话刺激地发抖，在海尔森脱掉他的外套时却也没有反抗，父亲洋洋得意，他就知道，康纳不可能不喜欢这些的，这个小婊子。他的儿子泪汪汪的棕色眼睛在瞪他了，汗湿的肉体从衣服底下逐渐显露出来，看他多激动，乳头鼓鼓地挺起好像在邀请别人品尝一下，从来不亏待自己的肯威先生一口含了上去。

“啊……！”正在和自己的衬衫搏斗的康纳腰一软差点摔下父亲的大腿，他猛地后仰，腰窝结结实实磕在桌沿上，疼得他嘶嘶叫。海尔森也吓了一跳，赶紧扶住他：“撞哪了？”

康纳皱着脸不想理会他，但是在男人的再三催促之后只能嘀嘀咕咕地爬起来背对着他，撑在办公桌上。衬衫从青年的肩头滑下去，欲掉不掉地盖在他的屁股上，露出线条美丽的背肌和塌陷的腰窝，腰上的位置毫不意外地磕出了红印。

“让你不老实。”海尔森说，把手掌盖了上去，轻轻揉了几下，掌下的触感让人心动不已，他有些匆忙地站起来拥住了自己的儿子，康纳心领神会地侧过脸，一个吻贴在一起，男人追逐着康纳的唇，双手下滑紧扣着青年的腰身抚摸，康纳在这样的挑逗下急促地吞咽和喘息，慌里慌张地扔开自己的衣服。海尔森低笑，趁着康纳手忙脚乱的空档去拽他的裤子，那很容易，狼崽漂亮的屁股几乎是瞬间就在贴在男人胯前了，海尔森捏住了那团诱人的臀肉，撤回了这个有些漫长的吻，康纳微微踮起脚去挽留，却被父亲按到在办公桌上。

“你想让我怎么对待你呢，小秘书？”康纳趴伏在桌面上，视线所及只有如镜面一样光亮的桌面，挤压着他的胸乳，凉飕飕的，他感到海尔森的手指触摸着他的脊线，语调意味深长，男人的手指停在后颈与背脊交接的那一处，迟迟没有再动作。狼崽光裸在外的屁股紧贴着西装裤的面料，刚刚射过的阴茎现在又一次硬邦邦地顶着他，青年忍不住扭动屁股，呻吟了一声。

“哼，看你这么激动，”海尔森像是证明自己所言一样，空闲的手滑进了康纳的两腿间，触碰他的勃起和湿滑一片的会阴，“我猜猜，我的小秘书已经迫不及待要为他的老板服务了？”

“你要做就做！”康纳看起来快生气了，从海尔森的角度可以看见他红透的耳尖。

“这是你跟老板说话的态度吗，康纳？”

“明明是你非让我来的！你不能算我老板！”

“那跟你父亲也不该这么说话。”海尔森附上青年的后背，在后颈亲吻，“你这个小畜生——可惜我舍不得处罚你，不然一定把你吊在房檐底下狠狠抽你鞭子。”

康纳瑟缩了一下：“……你真变态。”

“除了这个词你不会别的了吗，康纳？”他的父亲嗤笑一声，那个吻缓慢下移到了他的肩胛之间，康纳敏感地轻轻叫起来，那对形状漂亮的蝴蝶骨颤动着，仿佛下一秒就会有翅膀从底下生出来，海尔森细细沿着起伏的线条啄吻，品尝儿子汗湿的后背。

“你闻起来就像海水。”父亲的手指伸进康纳的股间，插进那个开始冒水的肉洞，“这很好，你想要去海边玩吗，康纳？我好久没带你出去玩了。”

“原来你还记得……”他的儿子哼哼唧唧的，洞穴收紧夹住开拓的手指，“我不需要去海边玩，父亲，你能在家里多待一些时间就好了——或者陪我一起去姑姑家，当然，你肯定不愿意。”

海尔森无奈：“如果你想找艾芙琳玩，你可以自己去，或者约她到家里来——”

“你果然不愿意，你真幼稚，父亲，姑姑也是。”

“……”肯威先生抽抽嘴角，恶狠狠地在儿子的小穴里插了几下，穴口咕滋作响沾了男人满手淫液，成功让康纳软了嗓子可怜地求饶起来，“下次挑衅别人的时候注意分场合，识时务懂吗，狗——崽。”

“你这个……啊！”康纳忍无可忍，漫长的前戏让他心慌意乱又不知所措，空虚的后穴汩汩流出情液，父亲的手指根本不能满足他，狼崽努力稳住自己发抖的声音，“有本事让我起来……父亲，我……嗯啊！”

他的背脊绷紧了，浑身颤地动弹不得，海尔森的吻沿着他的后背滑到腰窝，却接着继续滑下去。康纳不敢乱动，海尔森已经掰开了他的臀肉，露出那个被玩弄得彻底的肉穴，意识到父亲正在盯着他的私处，康纳忍不住瑟缩。

“我猜你不会拒绝这个？”海尔森若有所思的声音传来，他的呼吸拂在康纳的臀尖，青年又羞又怕地紧闭起眼睛，感到男人的嘴唇贴上了流水的穴口，他全身都紧绷了起来，却忍不住颤颤抖抖地呻吟。

海尔森忍笑，没再惊吓他，只是恶趣味地在那个地方亲了亲就离开了，男人舔掉嘴唇上的液体，解开了裤子。康纳伏在桌子上浑身汗津津的，肌肉随着他浑身绷紧和放松而起伏变幻，海尔森的阴茎硬硬地挤在他臀缝里，做父亲的继续亲吻起儿子敏感的后背，手掌撑在康纳的身侧：“你好湿……里外的每一个地方，要我进去吗？”

“……”狼崽的手覆上了父亲的，他挣扎了很久之后在渴望前败下阵来，“……要。”

“你该怎么说？”海尔森逗弄地捏了捏颤抖滚烫的臀肉，龟头顶开一点后穴欲入不入，康纳渴望地抬起屁股，咕噜咕噜地轻轻呼吸着。

“请，父亲，求你。”他的狼崽终于温顺地摇起了尾巴，海尔森得意一笑，扶住已经硬的发痛的阴茎塞进了康纳的肉穴，狼崽呜呜叫起来。

男人的阴茎被包裹住，每一次进入都被绞紧着挽留，这个小秘书——他的儿子，年轻到几乎稚嫩，身体比新生的花瓣更甜蜜芬芳，在他每一次的掠夺里被榨出腻人的汁水来，康纳还勉强能记得他们的所在，尽量在这场性爱里保持着安静，而海尔森迷醉地盯着他隆起的肩胛和盈满了汗水的腰窝。康纳撑起自己的身体捂住嘴巴，夹紧屁股好像他真的是个谄媚的小秘书，海尔森看见他在被自己顶撞得站立不稳时回过头递来一个水光滟滟的眼神，男人呼吸猛地一紧，捉住了青年的腰把自己送进了最深处。

康纳惊叫着接受了父亲的所有，海尔森喘着粗气压在他背上，抚摸着儿子的发尾和肩头，贪得无厌地一遍一遍亲吻康纳，狼崽干脆放松自己趴在桌子上，任由父亲收拾残局。

“起来。”

“我不想动，我好累。”

“明明我才是剧烈运动的那个人，”海尔森气笑了，“别闹了，起来，累就去沙发上睡一会，不然我就当你是想让我再操你一遍。”

他拍了拍康纳正在桌边晃来晃去的屁股，狼崽悚然挣扎着爬了起来，提起裤子跑到沙发上去了。

“那么我的实习——如果这种事情也能被称作实习，还继续吗？”

“我毫无意见。”

“你能有一点羞耻心吗，父亲？”康纳忍不住说，他把板着脸都埋在沙发的抱枕里，性爱之后的困倦一点一点侵蚀着狼崽的意识，他打了个哈欠。

“注意你说话的分寸，”海尔森收拾好了桌子附近的狼藉，“如果你意见这么大……”

他抬起头，突然意识到康纳已经睡着了，狼崽安安静静地蜷缩在沙发上，衬衫胡乱裹着身体，海尔森无奈地笑了一下。他拿过自己的外套走近康纳，轻轻为他盖上了。

“小混蛋。”


End file.
